Se souvenir de Lily
by Del Naja
Summary: TRADUCTION POST DEATHLY HALLOWS, HPSS NON SLASH ! En dépit de tout ce qui vient de se passer, Harry veut en savoir plus sur sa mère et une seule personne détient les réponses dont il a besoin. FIC ABANDONNEE PAR AUTEUR VO
1. Chapter 1

**Se souvenir de Lily**

**par Snarkyroxy**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JK. Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, seule la traduction est la mienne.

**Titre Original **: Remembering Lily

**Auteur** : Snarkyroxy

**Personnages **: Harry Potter, Severus Rogue

**Rating **: PG

**Résumé** : En dépit de tout ce qui vient de se passer, Harry veut en savoir plus sur sa mère et une seule personne détient les réponses dont il a besoin.

**Note de l'auteur** : L'histoire est incomplète et n'as pas été relue et corrigée grammaticalement et orthographiquement et me vient à l'inspiration et par le souvenir que j'ai des livres et notamment du tome sept, donc probablement tout ne collera pas entièrement au canon. Je l'ai posté parce que j'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose avant d'aller dormir.

Depuis que j'ai lu la superbe fic post Deathly Hallows de Bambu, _Saving a Death-Eater, _ j'ai deux idées concernant le devenir et le destin de Severus Rogue. Cette fiction, _Se souvenir de Lily_ m'est venue à quatre heures du matin le 22 juillet, -avant de lire la fic de Bambu- pendant que je restais allongée, éveillée à me demander ce que j'allais bien pouvoir écrire sur mon personnage préféré maintenant qu'il s'en est allé...

Quelque soit son sort, et soyons francs tout est laissé à l'imagination du lecteur, il y a encore beaucoup de plaisir à pouvoir écrire sur lui.

**Se souvenir de Lily**

**Chapitre Un**

La nuit était claire, un pâle et fin croissant de Lune illuminait le chemin à peine tracé que Harry Potter suivait à travers la Forêt Interdite.

Un mois après la bataille de Poudlard, au cours de laquelle Voldemort avait enfin péri, très peu de traces subsistaient de ce terrible combat à mort qui s'était déroulé en ces lieux. Un tronc d'arbre fendu en deux, la coupure trop nette pour être naturelle, un petit talus de fleurs d'aconit-napel qui surmontait un pierrier signifiait la dernière demeure d'un de ceux mort au combat. Les cicatrices de la bataille sur le sol étaient peu nombreuses et éparpillées contrairement à celles que devaient endurer les survivants.

La chair humaine, l'âme, la conscience... prenaient bien plus de temps à se réparer que les arbres cassés et les murs écroulés.

Harry s'arrêta un instant, pensant avoir vu quelque chose bouger dans les arbres à sa droite. Il plissa les yeux en direction du bosquet où les faibles rayons de Lune pénétraient avec difficulté, cependant rien d'autre ne vint attirer son regard. Pendant une seconde il envisagea d'allumer sa baguette mais finalement laissa l'idée de côté. Il y avait quelque chose de curieusement réconfortant à pouvoir marcher à travers la Forêt, seul dans l'obscurité, sans avoir à tenir la baguette prête à répliquer en cas d'attaque ou de piège. Les centaures pourraient être quelque part entre les larges troncs d'arbres qu'il ne les craignait pas, ces nobles et fières créatures avaient combattu à leurs côtés pendant l'affrontement. Leurs pertes avaient été lourdes, le prix à payer pour la liberté bien trop élevé.

Reprenant sa marche, Harry fit son chemin en traversant un petit ruisseau encombré de pierres et monta une pente raide de l'autre côté. Comme le niveau du sol formait un plateau, Harry sentit qu'il atteignait l'endroit. C'était ici... quelque part... parmi les feuilles mortes.

A trois pas sur sa gauche, il s'agenouilla soudainement, ses doigts brossaient le sol doux et humide de la forêt puis quelques secondes plus tard, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

La Pierre de Résurrection.

Avait-il imaginé le presque imperceptible bourdonnement de magie quand ses doigts se sont refermés sur la petite pierre noire ébréchée ? Peut-être pas... c'était après tout, la troisième des Reliques de la Mort et Harry en était le maître de toutes. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir où la pierre était tombée après la bataille mais une quelconque force inconnue l'avait poussé à venir cette nuit à cet endroit, vers la minuscule pierre qui pourrait lui donner les réponses aux questions qui n'avaient cessé de croître dans son esprit durant ces dernières semaines.

Au début, il avait essayé de résister. Les jours suivant la Bataille de Poudlard avaient été une confusion entre les célébrations, les pleurs des deuils et la reconstruction. La Baguette de l'Aîné avait été placée en sûreté dans le bureau du directeur, il ne la voulait pas... il ne voulait ni la tenir ni s'en servir. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler combien de vies avaient été sacrifiées pour cette baguette. Et de façon similaire, le désir de trouver la pierre, perdue quelque part dans les profondeurs de la forêt, se tenait loin de son esprit.

Cependant, il aurait aimé et chéri pouvoir marcher encore avec ses parents... avec Sirius, avec Remus, avec tout ceux qui avaient perdu la vie en combattant à ses côtés... on l'avait prévenu des dangers d'une telle quête. Des sorcières et des sorciers n'étaient-ils pas devenus fous à rechercher ce qui aurait pu être de leur vie de selon ce qu'ils en avaient vu dans le miroir du Risèd ?

Cependant, alors que les semaines s'écoulaient, un autre but pour redécouvrir la Pierre émergea. Non pas par désir de revoir les personnes disparues chères à son coeur mais cette fois par nécessité. Il avait besoin d'informations. Il devait savoir.

Et il n 'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait lui dire ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Se redressant, Harry tourna la pierre trois fois dans sa main et ferma les yeux, voulant de toutes ses forces que la personne qu'il convoquait apparaisse. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa, et l'estomac de Harry se contracta, après des semaines de lutte contre son désir de venir chercher les réponses, n'était-il venu ici que pour découvrir que sa quête avait été en vain ?

Mais ensuite... quelque chose se passa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement tandis que la plus légère des brises faisait bouger les feuilles mortes sur le sol et faisait se soulever les mèches de cheveux du front de Harry.

« J'ai pensé que vous m'auriez appelé avant que trop de temps ne se soit écoulé », dit une voix familière près de lui.

Harry se tourna pour voir Severus Rogue allongé sur le dos, sur le tronc coupé d'un chêne séculaire.

Non, en fait une similitude de Rogue, il s'en souvint maintenant, pas même la Pierre de Résurrection ne pouvait faire revenir les morts à la vie. Elle faisait seulement revenir d'eux une forme alternée depuis l'autre côté du Voile pour un temps et leur permettait une fois de plus d'interagir avec les vivants.

Rogue était aussi imposant dans sa mort que ce qu'il l'avait été de son vivant, des yeux perçants, des robes immaculées, une cape qui ondulait depuis ses épaules et tout autour de son corps tandis qu'il se levait du tronc et marcha vers Harry. La différence frappante était l'absence de noir. Tout de lui était d'une étrange et luminescente couleur grise-argentée, mais pas comme un Patronus cependant. Contrairement à la fois où les parents de Harry et son parrain avaient marché à côté de lui avant de faire face à Voldemort, Rogue semblait avoir le même âge que l'homme qui était mort quelques semaines plus tôt. Bien que, en inspectant de plus près, les cernes sombres et les rides du front marquées par les soucis, qui n'avaient fait que de s'accentuer depuis que Voldemort était revenu il y a trois ans, avaient disparu.

Il était... en paix.

Se rendant compte qu'il l'avait dévisagé depuis un certain temps, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Merci d'être venu, monsieur », commença t-il se sentant maladroit.

« On peut difficilement refuser quand on est convoqué par le maître de la Pierre de Résurrection », répliqua l'autre homme.

« Oh ».

Harry n'arrivait pas à visualiser exactement comment fonctionnait la Pierre. IL avait pensé que les esprits qui venaient au maître le faisait de leur propre volonté selon le besoin du maître... et non à la demande du maître, volontaire ou non.

Un rire tout bas vint briser ses considérations et il leva les yeux pour voir que la tête de Rogue était parcourue de secousses de rire, ses cheveux lumineux ondulant autour de son visage. _(aaahhh l'Oreal because I worth it parce que je le vaux bien, moi aussi chers lecteurs je vous rassure ça me fait drôle d'imaginer Rogue avec des cheveux lumineux qui voletaient autour de son visage XD !)_

« Vraiment Potter », dit-il, « je pensais que vous reconnaîtriez une plaisanterie, même venant de quelqu'un tel que moi, peu enclin à en faire ».

« Oh ! Euh... » Dorénavant Harry était à la fois confus et surpris, incertain de comment se comporter et dialoguer avec ce Rogue tout à fait différent. C'était le Rogue qu'il avait vu dans ses souvenirs, parlant aimablement avec Dumbledore, ou bien avec affection quand il s'adressait à sa mère pendant leur jeunesse... mais il n'avait jamais rencontré de lui-même cette facette de Rogue.

« Je suis dans le monde des esprits, maintenant, Potter », continua Rogue, peut-être sentant le malaise de Harry. « Je peux seulement revenir dans ce monde par proposition d'un être vivant mais une fois appelé, c'est mon choix de répondre ou non à l'appel. Je suis ici parce que vous m'avez appelé et parce que j'ai consenti à venir ».

« Merci », dit Harry avec sincérité, rassuré que ses présomptions sur la Pierre n'était pas fausses. « J'apprécie sincèrement que vous ayez accepté ma demande ».

Rogue inclina la tête en acceptation des remerciements et le silence descendit sur les deux hommes pendant un moment. Harry luttait intérieurement en silence pour mettre des mots sur toutes les choses que brusquement il voulait dire, maintenant qu'il faisait face à cet homme.

« Monsieur, je- »

« Potter, permettez moi d'exiger quelque chose avant d'aller plus loin », coupa Rogue. « Je suis mort. Et même si je ne l'étais pas, je pourrais difficilement répondre à l'usage du titre de "Monsieur" venant de vous, plus une seule fois ».

« Euh, d'accord ». Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment il devrait s'adresser à lui. Rogue ? Non, cela sonnait irrespectueux... d'autant plus étant donné ce qu'il était : mort, comme il l'avait si bien dit lui-même quelques minutes. Mr Snape ? Non cela sonnait tout aussi mal. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Tous deux étaient adultes. N'importe quel adulte, Harry l'appellerait par son prénom. Il appelait le Professeur McGonagall, Minerva avec facilité depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de le faire peu de temps après qu'ils eurent gagné la bataille. Pourquoi était-ce si différent avec Rogue ?

Harry se rendit compte que Rogue le regardait de nouveau... étroitement... et il eut l'étrange impression que même dans la mort, Rogue pouvait voir dans son esprit.

« Pensez-vous que l'on pourrait faire avec en s'appelant par Severus et Harry ? » suggéra Rogue.

Peut-être savait-il vraiment ce que Harry avait été en train de penser.

« Nous sommes tous deux adultes, après tout », ajouta t-il, « et merci à tous ces souvenirs par lesquels vous en savez bien plus de moi que par n'importe quelle personne vivante sur cette terre... bien plus. Je crois qu'à la lumière de cela, de telles formalités semblent futiles, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Très bien » , dit Harry lentement, en approuvant de la tête. « Donc c'est Harry et Severus ».

Une étrange sensation s'empara de Harry quand il prononça le prénom de l'homme pour la première fois... comme l'impression d'être libéré d'un poids sur les épaules. Il sut tout d'un coup ce qu'il voulait demander à Rogue, non, Severus. Et comment il devait le demander. Il ne ressentait plus le besoin de commencer la conversation par des remerciements pour tout ce que l'homme avait fait pour lui par le passé, sa gratitude était muette mais connue.

« Et si on marchait ? » suggéra Harry. La froideur de l'air de la nuit se répandait dans tout son corps d'avoir été trop longtemps immobile.

« Comme vous voulez », murmura Severus calant ses pas à côté de ceux du jeune homme. Les feuilles craquaient sous les pas de Harry mais là où marchait Severus il n'y avait aucun bruit, ni trace de ses pas.

Après un autre court silence, Harry parla.

« Sirius et Remus avaient l'habitude de me raconter des anecdotes concernant mon père », commença t-il avec calme. « A propos de l'école, du Quidditch, des vacances, les fois où il retournait chez ses parents pour Noël. Parfois Maman était dans ces récits aussi, mais pas très souvent... c'était plus... des truc de garçon, vous voyez ».

Severus restait silencieux mais il jetait souvent des coups d'oeil furtifs sur le côté vers Harry, son visage fixé dans une expression indéchiffrable.

« Je me rends compte que j'en connais beaucoup à propos de mon père... et cela me fait du bien. C'est quand même douloureux parfois, parce que je vois ce que j'ai manqué de ne pas le connaître mais cela m'a aussi aidé à comprendre ses forces et ses faiblesses, et en un sens, les miennes. Cela m'a fait réalisé il n'y a pas si longtemps que je ne savais pratiquement rien de Maman au final. Le plus que j'en sais vient de vos souvenirs ».

Harry arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour faire face à l'autre homme. Ils avaient atteint une clairière et la faible lueur de la Lune brillait à travers un trou dans la densité des arbres. Severus s'arrêta et se tourna lui aussi et Harry nota avec curiosité qu'il pouvait voir à travers le corps de Severus les troncs d'arbres éclairés par la Lune derrière lui. Ses yeux, cependant, semblaient aussi noirs, solides et profonds comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été du vivant de l'homme. Et l'expression dans ses orbes était celle de la peine et du regret.

Harry eut du mal à avaler sa salive à cause de la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

« Severus, je voudrais que vous me parliez de ma mère ».

**A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Se souvenir de Lily**

**par Snarkyroxy**

Traduction par Del Naja

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient les personnages et les lieux sont la propriété de JK. Rowling, l'histoire est celle de Snarkyroxy, seule la traduction est la mienne.

**Titre Original **: Remembering Lily

**Auteur** : Snarkyroxy

**Personnages **: Harry Potter, Severus Rogue

**Rating **: PG

**Chapitre deux**

**Résumé** : Severus acceptera t-il la demande de Harry d'en savoir plus sur sa mère ?

Severus resta pendant un moment les yeux baissés sur Harry puis brusquement il se détourna et croisa les bras.

« Attendez », dit-il d'un air dédaigneux, « vous m'avez convoqué pour me poser des questions sur elle ? Cela ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit d'appeler Lily elle-même ? »

Harry regardait le dos de l'homme... bien qu'en fait il pouvait voir à travers lui, il avait les bras croisés en ce moment même essayant de dissimuler ses poings crispés.

« Je l'ai vue », répondit-il avec calme. « Pendant que je marchais pour faire face à Voldemort, elle marchait à côté de moi... elle, Papa, Sirius- »

« Comme c'est touchant », commenta sèchement Severus d'un ton de dégoût, bien que pour Harry il lui sembla qu'il y avait de l'amertume et du regret dans sa voix.

« Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me raconte sa vie », poursuivit Harry. « Je voudrais entendre toutes les petites choses imbéciles qu'elle a fait en grandissant, les fois où elle a été en retenue à l'école, et pourquoi... quelles étaient ses matières, ses professeurs préférés, les endroits où elle aimait aller à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Harry fit une pause et regarda l'autre homme, qui s'était tourné pour lui faire face.

« Vous savez tout de cela, toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient ce qu'elle était. Vous étiez inséparables. S'il vous plaît... aidez moi à la connaître un peu mieux ? »

Il savait qu'enfin Severus consentait à prendre en considération sa requête, bien qu'il avait été convoqué, il pouvait partir à n'importe quel moment qu'il choisirait, s'évanouissant à jamais dans le monde des esprits, ne pouvant plus jamais revenir, ne plus jamais rien révéler de son amie d'enfance, la mère de Harry.

Pourtant, il resta.

« Je vous dirai ce que je peux », dit enfin Severus. « Mais je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose après la fin de notre cinquième année... après... enfin, vous savez bien... cette chose idiote que j'ai... dite ».

« Vous ne lui avez plus jamais parlé après ça ? » questionna Harry qui n'y croyait pas. Ce mot avait été un ramassis de haine mal dirigée et il savait que sa mère avait rembarré toutes les tentatives que Severus avait fait pour s'excuser cette nuit-là, cependant, il n'avait pas eu l'idée que cela avait mis entièrement fin à leur amitié.

Avant, il n'avait jamais envisagé que les souvenirs heureux de Severus avec Lily durant leur scolarité n'allaient pas plus loin que cet accident. En fait la dernière chose que Harry savait de la vie de Severus était la fois où l'homme suppliait Dumbledore de cacher et de protéger la famille Potter après que Voldemort eut découvert la prophétie.

« Une fois », admit-il. « Peut-être deux. Mais je me sentais comme si je parlais à une étrangère. Ce seul mot a tout changé ».

La voix de l'homme était secouée par l'amertume et le regret alors qu'il parlait de cela, et Harry réalisa seulement à ce moment-là à quel point cela avait dû être un tournant décisif dans sa vie, tout avait changé à cet instant.

« Je sais déjà ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là », dit-il. « Je ne veux pas vous obliger à vous souvenir de choses douloureuses ou déplaisantes, je veux connaître ces instants heureux... pouvez-vous me les raconter ? »

Severus resta longtemps silencieux.

« Mettez-vous à ma place, Potter... Harry », dit-il enfin. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas vous raconter, je crois que vous avez le droit d'apprendre sur votre mère tout autant qu'un autre fils voudrait savoir. Simplement, je ne pense pas être la meilleure personne pour vous donner de telles informations. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas les apprendre de votre mère, mais - et pour autant que cela m'est douloureux de le suggérer- n'avez-vous pas pensé à parler à votre père ? »

En fait, Harry y avait pensé. Pendant son combat intérieur d'aller ou non chercher la Pierre de Résurrection, il avait passé tellement de temps à se demander ce que son père penserait s'il convoquerait Severus à sa place. Au final, la logique avait gagné.

« Je l'ai envisagé », répondit-il enfin à voix haute. « Mais j'ai déjà vu qu'il ne la connaissait que très peu, et mal, avant l'âge de seize ans, vous et elle avez peut-être suivi des chemins différents après ce temps-là, mais vous la connaissiez depuis plus longtemps que lui. Vous la connaissiez quand elle grandissait, et ce sont tous ces souvenirs d'elle qui me manquent ».

Severus approuva de la tête, un petit souffle de résignation lui échappa.

« Très bien ».

Harry sentit ses épaules se détendre alors qu'il poussait un soupir de soulagement. Sa décision de venir ici ce soir, chercher la Pierre de Résurrection, n'avait pas été en vain, enfin il pourrait en apprendre assez sur sa mère pour la laisser partir, pour cesser cette quête constante de la femme dont on ne lui avait jamais laissé la chance de connaître hormis à travers les yeux des autres.

« Alors », dit Severus sur le ton de la conversation, enjoignant Harry de marcher auprès de lui à nouveau, « par où voudriez-vous que je commence ? »

« Je, euh... ce que vous préférez », répliqua Harry. Il ne voulait pas que cela devienne un roman ou une histoire chronologique de la vie de sa mère... Il voulait simplement en savoir plus sur elle, et tout ce que pourrait lui confier Severus serait accueilli précieusement.

« Hmmm ». Severus frissonna, les yeux fermés il se remémorait. Ses pensées et son esprit remontaient les années et les souvenirs. Un timide sourire s'évanouit sur son pale visage fantomatique.

« Peut-être aimeriez-vous savoir comment s'est passé son premier cours de Potions ? Si je me souviens bien, il ne fût pas si... intéressant... que le votre, mais elle avait avec certitude impressionné son professeur et certains de ses camarades de l'époque ».

Harry approuva de la tête avec fébrilité, se rappelant brièvement son premier cours et ses premières impressions sur son professeur de Potions. Combien les choses avaient changé maintenant, depuis ce jour. A quel point les choses auraient pu être différentes si leur première impression l'un de l'autre avait été plus favorable ?

Il fourra ses mains glacées dans ses poches et il retourna son attention à Severus. L'autre homme commençait le conte des souvenirs.

« C'était une sorte de tradition, même en ce temps-là de combiner les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard dans le même cours. Heureusement pour Lily et moi, cela signifiait que nous aurions chaque classe ensemble, et notre première leçon après notre arrivée à Poudlard s'est avéré être celle de Potions... »

**A suivre...**

**Note de la traductrice : **_So Sorry pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre, en fait cela faisait bien 4 mois que je l'avais traduis, je vous le gardais au chaud lol, non plus sérieusement j'ai passé mes épreuves écrites de CAPES et j'ai maintenant plus de temps pour revenir aux traductions et aux fanfictions et ainsi updater mes histoires en cours._

_Par contre quelque chose indépendant de ma volonté, l'auteur de cette histoire, SnarkyRoxy n'a pas écrit de nouveaux chapitres depuis cette été, je ne peux donc pas vous renseigner sur la suite ni quand j'aurais un autre chapitre, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis Juillet. Bon maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle n'ait pas abandonner le monde de la fanfic... _**  
**


End file.
